Prejudice Light
by Jositree
Summary: Thirteen extremely different teens get brought together in difficult times at the prestigious Pokemon Boarding School of the Elites. AU. PokeSpe Manga.
1. Getting Accustomed

**Summary: Thirteen extremely different teens get brought together in difficult times at the prestigious Pokemon Boarding School of the Elites. AU. PokeSpe Manga.  
><strong>

**Inspired by many PokeSpe School fanfics. Most notable ones: _A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day_ by Starran and _The Thin Line Between Love and Hat_e by aqua-dragon28.**

**Warnings: Profanity, Violence  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prejudice Light<strong>

**Chapter 1: Getting Accustomed**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, August 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Platina Berlitz walked the long streets of the campus of the prominent Pokemon Boarding School of the Elites. Her eyes were plastered to the numbers next to the front doors of each building. <em>223...224...225...<em>

Keeping her sight to her right, she didn't notice where she was going. Her foot kicked something and her attention immediately went to the front.

An older girl with dark, twin ponytails and thick-rimmed glasses had turned her head to look back at her.

Platina quickly apologized, "I-I'm so sorry!"

The girl gave a small smile and said, "It's alright."

They continued to walk in silence. Platina noticed that she was following the girl and hoped she didn't look like a stalker. When they both turned to the same dorm labeled 250, the girl laughed.

"Hey, we're in the same dorm!" She slid her ID card into the lock and watched the light turn green. She pushed open the door and said, "I'm Crystal."

"I..." Platina started to introduce herself when arguing from inside the room interrupted her. Their attention was pulled to the two fighting girls in the living room.

"...cannot live with you for a fucking year!" A brunette with blue eyes screamed to another with a similar description. The only noticeable difference was the older one had a mature-looking body and designer clothes, while the other had a more athletic build and was wearing boy shorts and a loose T-shirt.

"Same here, bitch!" The other shouted. "I can't deal with one second of your annoying whining! _Oh my gosh! He broke up with me! Can you believe that? I'm, like, the most pretty, perfect, wonderful, fabulous queen of the_ whole, fucking world!"

"I do not sound like that!"

"Get y—"

"Guys!" Crystal intervened in the fight. "Stop!"

The "queen" scrunched up her face. "Ugh. It's the president of the Nerd Herd."

Crystal's jaw dropped in anger. "Don't make fun of my friends!"

Platina had a mental panic attack as the three girls got in a verbal cat-fight. She had no idea how to deal with this type of situation. She decided to follow Crystal's previous example and try to stop them. "S-stop!" She ordered.

The three girls turned to look at her.

"The Queen" walked up to her, hands on her hips. "And why should we do that,_ first year_?"

Platina took a deep breath. She gathered up her courage and straightened her back. "_I_ am Lady Platina Berlitz and _you_ shall do what I say."

The girl blinked her eyes at the name. "_Berlitz?_ The richest family in Sinnoh?" She grabbed Platina's hands and gave Platina her biggest fake smile. "I'm Blue! Welcome to PBSE! I'm sure we can become _best_ of friends!"

The other brunette rolled her eyes with a "whatever" and said, "I'm Sapphire." She grabbed her duffel bag and dragged it up the stairs to claim her room.

Crystal turned to ask Platina, "Do you have any questions about school?"

Platina brightened up. "Yes! I have never been to a school before and I was hoping you could-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blue interrupted. She grabbed Platina's arm and dragged her to the door. "Let's go meet my friends!"

Crystal reached out and grabbed her other arm. "Stay here! I don't want you to be badly influenced by that—that tramp!"

Blue shot a glare to Crystal over Platina's head.

Platina thought quickly in hopes to avoid another catastrophe. "How about you tell me about it later, Crystal? I will probably have plenty of more questions by then!"

Blue gave a victorious wink to Crystal and pulled Platina out the room.

Crystal's face changed to one of worry and answered Platina's question though she could not hear her, "...sure."

* * *

><p>In dorm building 150, another fight was taking place.<p>

"Oh, look," A white-hatted lad said. "We get the troublemaker."

"Oh, look," The troublemaker mimicked him. "I get—" He looked at a tall, black-haired boy dressed in red. "—a goody-goody—" He looked at the boy with the white hat. "—a fag—" He looked at Diamond shoving doughnuts down his throat. "—and a fat-ass."

Diamond's eyes shifted and his head turned down at the name. "Goody-goody" noticed this and defended the poor first year. "Hey! Don't call people names!"

"Fag" scoffed. "I'm going to ask to transfer rooms. I can't live with this fucking guy." He grabbed his luggage and went to exit the room.

"Troublemaker" couldn't help but make another negative comment. "Are you sure you don't want to get in my pants, gay boy?"

This only encouraged him to walk faster to the door.

The boy in red glared at "Troublemaker" and he glared back in a mocking way. The boy in red then asked the white-hatted lad to wait. He stopped but did not turn around. "Let's see if this whole thing works out!"

"Y-Yeah!" Diamond spoke up from behind "Goody-goody".

The two opposing boys glared at Diamond—who flinched and hid behind "Goody-goody"—before they muttered a reluctant "fine."

"Troublemaker" dragged his stuff up the stairs and came down a few seconds later holding a billiard cue and a skateboard. "See ya losers later. I have places to go and people to meet, unlike you guys." He slammed the door on his way out.

"The nerve of that guy!" The other boy exclaimed and muttered curses while climbing up the stairs, his luggage in tow.

"Goody-goody" massaged his temples and sat on a black, leather couch in front of a television. He let out a sigh before looking up at Diamond. "Hey, I'm Red."

Diamond almost dropped his bag of snacks. "I'm Diamond."

Red laughed. "Looks like we have some troublesome roommates."

Dia let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah..."

There was a silence.

"You're a first year?" Another voice asked.

Diamond turned around to see white-hatted guy stepping down the stairs. He nodded.

"I'm Ruby" was the reply he got from him. Ruby shuffled his feet to the couch and plopped down next to Red. "The jackass you saw is Gold. He's one of the top of the food chain. Hopefully you won't be an outcast like me. Actually...be one, so I won't be lonely."

Red punched Ruby's arm playfully. Ruby made a whining sound and dusted his arm where Red touched, complaining about wrinkling his outfit. Red politely commented that throwing himself on a couch has already wrinkled his outfit.

"...Touché."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in dorm building 200, another four were bonding over a game of Go Fish. They sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the television.<p>

"So Green, you're Professor Oak's grandson? That's pretty cool." Pearl got a "hn" as a reply.

Pearl attempted to talk to the red-head next to Green. "So Silver, you're Professor Elm's part-time assistant during the summer? That's pretty cool." He got another "hn" as a reply.

Pearl sighed and decided to talk to Emerald. He looked at the short boy next to him. "So Emerald—"

"This game is pointless." Emerald cut him off.

* * *

><p>A blonde wearing a large straw hat took a deep breath.<p>

After countless attempts of getting accepted to the school, she had finally succeeded. It didn't matter that she was registered as a male, or was going to live in a male dorm with a bunch of males and was expected to do male things.

She fixed the hat on her head and checked if her ponytail was showing. She slid her ID card into the lock of dorm 149 and turned the doorknob. She hesitated.

She heard the sound of wheels quickly rolling on concrete behind her in the silence.

She took another deep breath, just for good luck, and opened the door.

There were two guys in front of her talking in the living room like best friends: a brunette with a blue jacket and red cap and a black-haired one with glasses. They turned to look at her.

She bowed and said in her manliest voice, "I-I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If you noticed characters as OOC, then good for you! Yeah, they're supposed to be out of character. It'll changed through the story as they develop. <strong>**

**Actually, I might not even finish the story. This is just something that was in my head for a long time. **


	2. You Don't Know Me

**I would like to thank and worship my first reviews, alerts, and favorites: PinkStrawberriez, dewdrop6 and DemigodWitch96. You will forever have a place in my heart.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prejudice Light<strong>

**Chapter 2: You Don't Know Me  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, August 22<br>**

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" Crystal interrogated Blue and Platina as walked down the carpeted stairs of their dormitory. It was seven in the morning, and Blue was still groggy from sleep.<p>

"We were out at my friend's dorm. Sheesh, Prez. Don't get your granny panties in a bunch." Blue said, as she made her way into the small kitchen and grabbed a new carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"I-I don't wear granny panties!" Crystal gasped.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Then what do you wear? Thongs?"

Crystal crossed her arms. "What I wear is none of your business."

"Uh-huh." Blue said, but it was clear she was not listening to a word she said as she poured juice into a tall glass.

"Um..." Platina tapped Crystal on the shoulder. "How am I supposed to act during class? Should I ask a lot of questions? Should I stay quiet? What should I wear? Are my clothes inappropriate? Should I wear a longer skirt? Do you think—"

Blue laughed drunkenly. "Sweetie, you look _beyond_ adorable."

Crystal pursed her lips at Blue. She then looked at Platina. "Raise your hand if you want to speak or ask a question. Stay on topic. Don't interrupt your teacher. Questions are encouraged." She allowed herself a small smile. "Your clothes are fine, Platina."

Platina looked as if a huge weight was taken off her shoulders. "Thank you, Crystal."

The front door opened and Sapphire shuffled in, covered in sweat and dirt.

"Damn," Blue said, raising a waxed eyebrow. "What happened to you, Female Tarzan?"

"Don't call me that!" Sapphire snapped. "I was training when some asshole accidentally let loose a herd of Taurus from the research facilities and guess who had to help catch them? _Me_!"

"I thought you were one to enjoy things like those, you know, roping Taurus and riding Ponyta."

"I like the outdoors," Sapphire said, "but I'm not crazy, and I'm not a cowboy, okay?" And with that Sapphire ended the conversation by stomping up the stairs.

One by one, the dorm emptied as the time ticked closer to eight.

* * *

><p>After many times of stopping and asking for directions, Platina reached her first period class, about a quarter mile away from her dorm, a few minutes before the bell rang. The room, though filled with thirty teenagers, was unnaturally quiet; the freshmen were strangers to each other. Some had attempted to talk to each other, only to find their conversations running out of topics and their sentences ending with awkward laughs. Most were doing things to keep them distracted, like texting old friends, drawing on the desks or picking at their nails.<p>

After taking her seat next to a blond with peculiar-shaped hair, a black-haired boy with sleepy-looking eyes opened the door to the classroom. He looked for a place to sit and seemed to stare in awe at Platina for a bit.

Platina briefly wondered if he knew she wasn't accustomed to schooling with other teens. Is there something that made her stand out? Was she sitting too straight? Were her clothes out of style? She had a mental panic attack.

The boy walked around and sat behind the blond haired boy. From the position of where he was sitting, if he was looking at the front of the classroom, he would just need to barely shift his eyes and could easily be admiring Platina.

Moments later, the teacher walked into the room and greeted them with an enthusiastic—

* * *

><p>"Your clothes make me want to vomit."<p>

Sapphire turned around to look at the person who just insulted her. "Excuse me? What's wrong with my clothes?" The sight of the boy's white hair sparked a sense of familiarity in her mind, but she dismissed it, because _that boy_ would never...

The boy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Do you have no sense of style? Those clothes are for homeless people who are stuck in a valley of endless hail and other horrible weather conditions."

Sapphire felt her eye twitch, and she cracked her knuckles. "The insults just keep on coming, don't they?"

"Hmph. No sense of style_ and_ a barbarian."

"You wanna go, sissy boy?"

"No, thanks. It'll get my clothes dirty."

"It wasn't an option." Sapphire growled and was ready to strangle the boy when she heard taunting voices.

"Well, look here. It's the dwarf."

"Nice hair, midget."

"No growth spurt yet?"

Sapphire watched some boys tease a noticeably shorter one. She was about to tell them to leave him alone, but the boy she was arguing with was faster.

"Stop picking on him!" He spoke in a slight whiny voice, as if he was the one being bullied.

"Oh, it's Ruby," The biggest of the bullies said in a disgusted tone. "You still have that retarded hat?"

Ruby clutched at it defensively. "My hat is _awesome_!"

_I thought that was his hair_, Sapphire thought embarrassingly.

"And who told you that? Your _boyfriend_?"

"I told you; I don't have a boyfriend. _I'm not gay_!"

He walked up to Ruby. "Could've fooled me."

Ruby narrowed his eyes. "Of course it fooled you. You don't have the mental capacity of comprehending that _I'm not gay_."

The bully bared his teeth, pulled back his right fist and swung towards Ruby's face. Before anyone could realize what was happening, Sapphire was in between the two, arms raised to block the attack.

The bully staggered back, paused, muttered something under his breathe and walked back to his seat.

Ruby stared at Sapphire.

"What?" Sapphire snapped.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Dude! I just saved your ass!"

"I could've handled it on my own!"

"You have no muscles based on what I see. If I didn't jump in, he would've beaten your face in!"

"You wouldn't have known that!"

"Gah! You're _impossible_!"

"_You_ just don't understand my superior level of thinking!"

"There was _no_ thinking involved in what you just did!"

"How do you know? I could've had an invisible shield up or an extremely elaborate plan or something!"

Sapphire growled and threw her arms up in the air. "Dammit! I can't deal with you!" She looked at the clock. "It's been fifteen minutes since the bell rang! Where's the teacher?"

* * *

><p>"Nice glasses, Nerd Herd prez," Gold whispered to the girl in front of him.<p>

Crystal ignored him and continued to listen to the teacher's words.

"Blue brought a new girl yesterday," Gold continued. "Pretty cute, too. I wonder if she'll want to go out with—"

"You will do nothing to Platina!" Crystal whispered back harshly. "This is her first time schooling with others and I will not have you—"

"Well, I should make her first year, her most interesting year, then, huh?" Gold smiled.

"I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I will—"

"Crystal, Gold." The teacher dragged their attention back to him. "Is there a problem? _Relationship_ problem, perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir." Gold said, while Crystal's face flushed in embarrassment. The lecture continued on.

Moments later, after the teacher left the room because of an emergency potty break, Gold resumed bothering the people around him. Once, he leaned over and blew in the ear of the girl next to him. The girl noticeably blushed and giggled at Gold's antics, but Crystal seemed ready to kick him into a volcano.

"Stop bothering people!" Crystal lectured him.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Are you always so super serious? I swear, you're like my mom. Actually, even she is more laid back than you."

After Crystal turned away and decidedly ignored him, Gold struck up conversation with others. "...and I room with the gayest guy ever. I swear, he tried to make out with me while I was asleep last night."

"Oh my gosh, Gold." A girl from Gold's group gasped. "That is so—_ugh_."

Crystal overheard his conversation and decided to speak up. "Don't spread rumors."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Listening to people's conversations now?"

Crystal snapped. "That is beside the point. You are saying untruthful words about people who don't deserve to take your crap."

"You're just like Red. Yesterday, he was all like, 'Don't call people names.' He's so boring, all about creating peace and ending fights."

"Well, maybe if you actually got to know him," Crystal said, "instead of prejudging him, you would find that he's a really cool and fun guy."

"Oh, you're such a hypocrite." Gold narrowed his eyes. "You don't even know me, and you think you have the right to tell me not to prejudge others?"

Unbeknownst to them, the class had grown quiet and were watching them with interest.

"I'm back!" The door suddenly slammed open. "Oops." The teacher winced at the loud _BANG!_ that the door made. "Oh, well. Now that I can concentrate with an empty bladder..."

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Yellow sat with her roommates Black and Cheren and their friends White and Bianca. The rectangular table they were occupying was located in the middle of the food court.<p>

"Yellow's a _fourth year_?" White asked, staring wide-eyed at the petite girl.

Yellow rubbed the back of her head. "Y-yeah..."

Bianca giggled, cupping her face with her hands. "He's so...cute."

Yellow looked flabbergasted. "Huh?"

Cheren sputtered. "B-Bianca!"

"Like an Oshawott!" Bianca defended. "Besides, he probably has a girlfriend back at home." She grinned.

Yellow waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no. I don't have a girlfriend."

"A boyfriend, then?" White asked.

"No!" Yellow gasped, before reverting back to her usual, shy posture. "I-I'm single."

"Ooh." The girls looked at each other slyly.

Black leaned over the lunch table and waved a hand between their faces. "No! Stop your girly missions of conquest!"

White laughed. "I don't think I've seen you here last year, Yellow. Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah. This is actually my first time learning at an actual school. I've always been home-schooled by my uncle."

"This is your first time at a school?" Black slammed his hands on the table and got all up in Yellow's face.

"That is what he just said." Cheren pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Black whipped his head to Cheren. "I-I was—It was a rhetorical question!"

Yellow giggled at their antics. Black stopped and raised an eyebrow. "That was...very high pitched."

"Eh?" Yellow stopped smiling and instead, donned a shocked expression. "You must be hearing things." Yellow laughed nervously. "I mean, I sometimes hear things."

Black looked uneasy. "Uh...sure."

Bianca then asked. "So, who are you guys rooming with?"

"I'm rooming with a third year named...Lyra, I think, and a first year called...something...and a fourth year, what's-her-face." White said. "Who are you rooming with, Yellow?"

Black pouted at White focusing her attention on Yellow, but he went unnoticed by the group.

"Um..." Yellow looked into the corner of her eye. "I'm rooming with Cheren, Black, and a first year named...Wally."

Bianca and White mechanically turned their heads to the two boys.

"You guys are rooming together?" White asked Cheren and Black. "But I thought it was one person from each year...?"

Cheren shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, well, I skipped a year."

"You skipped a year?" White leaned over the table and shook him by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wow." Bianca smiled. "I wish I was as smart as Cheren."

"Heheh." Cheren rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Bianca."

Bianca smiled at Cheren. "No prob—"

The sound of a bell ringing interrupted her sentence.

White grabbed her bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "C'mon, Black, Bianca. Let's get over to the second year hall, and leave Cheren with his precious, third year status." She stuck her tongue out at Cheren.

Cheren's jaw dropped. "Hey! What do you mean by that?"

White threw her head back and laughed loudly. She walked away purposefully, leaving his question unanswered.

Cheren turned to Yellow. "See you back at the dorm." He left to the third year hall.

Yellow smiled to herself as she exited the food court and headed to the fourth year hall, thinking about how she already has friends that welcome her.

* * *

><p>Green sat in the far back corner of the room, away from the attention of the room. Most of the class didn't arrive to the room yet and the teacher was currently absent, so he grabbed a book and began to read. Not much later, the door opened and a group of girls came inside. They gasped.<p>

"Is that Green Oak?" One clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." Another ran in place, squealing. "It's him it's him it's him!"

Green lowered his head and attempted to block his face with his book, trying to ignore the shrieks of the fangirls.

The room filled with teens as minutes passed. Most of the girls had claimed spots around his seat.

The late bell rang, and every seat but one was filled. The teacher came in and started to take role call when a petite blond boy with a straw hat entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" He bowed.

The teacher dismissed him. "It's alright since it's the first day of the year, but please take your hat off."

"Um..." The boy gripped onto the edge his hat hard. "May I please keep it on?"

The teacher shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, rules are rules. Your hat will block some of the kids' views of the board."

"M-may I sit in the back then? That way, I won't block anyone's view." The blonde searched for loopholes.

The teacher sighed before agreeing. "Sure, but you still have you take off your hat."

The boy sputtered. "Bu-bu-but!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason why you don't want to take it off?"

The boy blushed. "I-I-I-I h-h-have a b-b-bald spot!" The boy covered his face with his small hands, but the class were still able to see his bright, red face through his fingers.

A random boy in the class spoke, "Aw, that's shady, Ms. N. You just made him say something personal."

The teacher looked like she was just sprayed in the face with ice cold water. "A-all right, then. You may sit...with your hat...firmly attached to your head." She ordered the girl next to Green to switch places with the boy.

The girl was obviously disapproving of this but obeyed nonetheless. She narrowed her eyes at Yellow as she passed him.

The boy let out his held breath and went to sit in the back of the classroom in his new seat. He grabbed the flaps of his straw hat, pulled it down around his face and slid down in his seat.

* * *

><p>"Fourth years, huh?" The middle-aged woman, with tightly pulled back, brown hair and a gray, pressed skirt swept her eyes around the room. "I expect you all to be disciplined and well-behaved. If not, you will fail my class and thus be unable to graduate."<p>

Red could feel his heart rate speed up. _I'm going to die in this class, I just know it._

The teacher then proceeded to take role call. When she had called "Blue", almost every guy had whistled or yelled. They stopped when the teacher threatened their very existence, and she sounded _very, very serious_ about carrying through with that threat._  
><em>

"This year, I will provide you with an incredibly valuable textbook, _The Origin of Pokemon: Evolution_." She grabbed the edge of the whiteboard and slid it open. Hundreds of purple, 2-inch thick, hardcover books lined the shelves behind the board. She clasped her hands behind her back and bore her eyes into every teenage soul in the room. "I expect you to treasure that book. You will have homework every single, school night. All homework assignments will need that book to complete." Red flinched at her scary tone of voice.

She continued."I expect you to always be thinking about that book. If you do not think about that book, you shall be punished." She slowly slid her hands behind her and grabbed something from the tray of the whiteboard. She unexpectedly slammed the ruler onto the desk of the kid in front of her. The kid jumped up in his chair. "What are you thinking about?"

The kid looked ready to pee his pants. "H-huh?"

She slammed a pink piece of paper onto his desk. "Detention!"

* * *

><p>On his way to the research labs, Red trailed Green and asked about his day.<p>

Red waved his arms. "My last period teacher's a psycho! She already gave my class, like, an hour worth's of homework!"

Green rolled his eyes. "Every teacher here is a psycho."

Red pointed at him. "Not true! I've had normal ones!"

Green grinned. "Just kidding, Red. Can't you see I'm joking?"

Red looked at him seriously. "That was...a joke?"

They walked on in silence, then Red suddenly gasped loudly.

"We have the Senior Trip in a week!" Red grinned extremely wide. "I can't wait for the trip to Nimbasa City! The Big Stadium! The Battle Subway! The amusement park! The Nimbasa Gym!" Red then proceeded to run in place and squeal.

Green let out a smile. "Stop it, you look like a fangirl."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you would know _all_ about fangirls. How many squealed when they found out you were in their class?"

Green closed his eyes for a moment and grimaced. "...A lot."

Red laughed.

They arrived in front of a large building that was located next to the research and training fields and forests. Green opened the door to the lab and saw Crystal diligently working in front of a computer. She looked up when they walked in.

"Hey, Green." Her glasses were beside her pile of finished papers.

Green "hn"ed. He saw the huge pile of filled-out papers. "Did you finish all of that?"

Crystal's cheeks tinted pink. "Uh...yeah."

Red's jaw dropped. "You did...all of that? That's..._ginormous_."

Crystal shrugged. "There was all this unsorted data from over summer vacation. I have extra time today, so I decided to get it all done."

"You should see all the homework I have already have. There will be no such thing as extra time this year!"

Crystal laughed. "Ready for the Senior Trip?"

"Yes!" Red turned his head to look at Green. "Green! Are you excited?"

"Sure," Green said dryly.

Red turned back to Crystal and whispered, "He's freaking out on the inside."

* * *

><p>Pearl watched Silver make weird faces at the kitchen table. "What...are you doing?"<p>

"Huh?" Silver snapped his head to Pearl.

Pearl motioned to his face. "You're, like...making these faces. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, perfectly okay." Silver insisted.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't tell a soul! We have to start building trust if we're going to live with each other for the whole year!"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Pearl grunted and continued to eat his dinner. He stole a glance at the clock. _7:30._ He dropped his fork down and ran to turn on the television. "Ah...I love the comedy channels," He said as he walked back to his seat.

Silver "hn"ed and continued to eat his food while staring ahead blankly.

Pearl sighed. "You don't talk much. I feel like I'm talking to myself."

Silver replied, "Maybe you are."

"Thanks," Pearl said sarcastically. "You are the best roommate_ ever_. I feel like we're practically _family_."

"Hn."

The two of them stopped talking. Silver continued to eat his dinner and Pearl continued to watch TV.

Suddenly Pearl let out a large gasp. "Silver! We should do manzai together!"

Silver immediately glared. "_Hell_ no."

"Think about it! It can help you with your lack of talking and _I always wanted to do manzai_!"

"I just _choose_ not to talk; I don't have a 'lack of talking' problem."

Pearl stared at Silver with a frown. "...You just crushed my hopes and dreams."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you for _squat_!"

The front door creaked open. The two boys looked at the door.

Pearl grinned. "Hey, Emeral..." He smile dropped.

Emerald's body was covered in dark bruises and several cuts. His left eye was bruised and black, his nose was bleeding. His hands and knees were scraped and dripping with blood.

"What the—" Pearl stood up from his seat with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What the hell happened to you!"

Emerald laughed a humorless laugh. "Don't worry. I'm used to this, but it's usually not as bad as today though." He spoke as if Pearl had asked why was it raining.

Silver had left the table to get bandages and antiseptic.

Pearl helped Emerald onto a chair. "Why do your parents even send you here if you get beaten up, like, every day? Do they even know?"

"I'm an orphan. I...never knew my parents."

Pearl regretted his words. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"Nah..." Emerald said, looking extremely uncomfortable, "It's okay."

Silver came back with a box of medical supplies.

Pearl wasn't sure what Silver did that made him surprised: the fact that Silver revealed something personal, or the words that he said—

"I don't know my parents either."

—but Pearl was definitely sure that this school year would be a memorable story to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I aimed for 2,000 words this chapter, but I reached 3,500! I'm so happy!<strong>

**I plan to update every Sunday, but if I don't make the deadline, then I'll post the next chapter the Sunday after that. And that's it.**

**EDIT 6/27/11: To the readers that patiently wait for the next chapter, I would like to say:**

**Sorry for not updating in two months! I discovered Young Justice, possibly the _only_ good show left on daytime Cartoon Network, and recently started to watch South Park again. And of _course_, I had to look at fanarts and read fanfictions of these shows, so...yeah. But now that school's out, I'll have more time to write...or just be lazy. **

**Since I got so many reviews telling me to continue this, I had to _actually create an outline of the story_, or I can just wing it. But seriously, I love the reviews, guys.  
><strong>

**Good news is that chapter 3 is...almost done? I'm not sure yet, but it's currently over 4,000 words so far and I still need to add more scenes. I'll try to have it posted by the end of this month, and if not...I'm sorry...again.**


	3. Ferris Wheel

**Virtual hugs for all that reviewed, alerted, added this to your favorites or just plain read the story!**

**To ****GRX3m0m****: First Years: Diamond, Pearl, Platina  
>Second Years: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald<br>Third Years: Gold, Silver, Crystal**  
><strong>Fourth Years: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow (I know Yellow is two years younger, but this <em>is<em> an AU)  
>Sorry about the confusion with the years. I'm assuming it is about the freshmen, sophomore thing? Currently whamming into my brain that not everyone goes by that naming system. Edited the chapters and replaced them with first year, second year and so forth.<br>**

**To Pikachu127: Thank you for telling me about Red's OOCness. I_ knew_ something was off, but I couldn't figure out _what_...I'm pretty sure he's still slightly OOC, so feel free to help again!  
><strong>

**To ****dewdrop6****: _HOLY BACON STRIPS!_ I love you. You have given me so much motivation with your persistent reviews throughout my hiatus. I'm not worthy of your attention!  
>And yes, I do have a dA account. My username is the same as this one: youfarted.<br>**

**To LegendaryPokemonMew: Yes, there will be shippings! What is a school fic without romance? There will be canon pairings and crack pairings and those in between! Your second question will not be _directly_ answered; all I'm spoiling is that most of the romance drama will include Gold, because, well, how many people is he paired with? **

****Once again, sorry for the extremely late chapter. For older readers, I have edited the past two chapters slightly throughout my absence, mostly to fix OOCness, clear up some confusing spots and make the story transition more smoothly, but nothing is _too_ different. Long author's note is long. Proceed to chapter three!  
><strong>**

**EXTRA NOTE: ONLY FOURTH YEARS GO ON THE SENIOR TRIP. THE OTHER YEARS HAVE TO STAY AND CONTINUE THEIR CLASSES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prejudice Light<strong>

**Chapter 3: Ferris Wheel  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, August 29<strong>

* * *

><p>"Senior Trip. Senior Trip. Senior Trip," Red chanted over and over again. He punched the back of the seat in front of him with every syllable he said.<p>

"Shut up," Green said.

Red closed his eyes and leaned back into the worn, leather seat he currently shared with Green. "Are we there yet?"

They sat in a packed subway train with hundreds of other fourth years and thirty staff members on the way to Nimbasa City.

"Soon, I guess." Green took out a map from his waist bag. "What would you like to do first?"

Red shot his fist into the air with a determined face. "Gym battle!"

"Want to see who can get a gym badge first?" Green smirked.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Green!"

"Loser pays for the last night of Nimbasa's dinner?"

"You're on."

"Hear ye, hear ye!" A teacher chaperone stood up from his seat and shouted to get attention, "We will be arriving at the Battle Subway Station in one minute! Do not push others or fool around! I repeat, do not push others or fool around in the station. If you do, you'll spend the rest of the trip with a chaperone." He sat back in his seat and resumed to read his book. The students turned away and continued their conversations with their friends.

The train pulled into the Battle Subway a minute later. The cars slowly emptied as the fourth years pushed each other out of the way and tried to enter the city first. Teachers shouted for order, but they were obviously ignored.

After spending what seemed like half an hour trapped in the subway station, as soon as Red and Green reached ground level, a shout of "There he is!" rang out above the group of straggling teens and a large crowd of girls surrounded Green.

"Green! Go on the Ferris wheel with me!"

"Go on the Ferris wheel with _me_!"

"Greeeeeeen!"

"I love you so much!"

A girl tightly clamped around Green's right arm and pressed her ear against his firm bicep. Green tried to pull his arm away, but that girl had a grip like that of a stubborn baby. Green looked at Red from the corner of his eye to non-verbally ask for help, only to find him whistling and sliding his feet away from the scene.

"_Red_." Green's voice weaved through the crowd and pierced Red like ice. Red stopped trying to shuffle away unnoticed. "Where are you going?"

Red laughed nervously. "Eheheh...nowhere." He looked down and drew circles on the ground with the tip of his shoe.

Green struggled to keep his face from frowning. He twisted his body and struggled through the crowd to reach Red. The fangirls seemed to realize his intentions and parted a way for him. Green grabbed Red's wrist to ensure that he wouldn't escape and whispered, lips an inch from his ear, "Are you trying to make me suffer alone?"

There were a few hushed statements of "Yaoi moment" and a few, lovey-dovey sighs and "aww"s.

Red opened his mouth and pointed at the girls surrounding them. "You know, they can hear you. They're standing right here."

"Do you think I care?"

Red took a deep breath and pointed his finger to the sky as if he was going to say a really important point, then dropped it and deflated. "Uh..."

"Exactly."

Red sighed and stood onto his toes. He looked over the heads surrounding them and spotted the Gym in the distance. A large mob of trainers stood in front of the bright and colorful building. "My...gym battle."

"You're not going to win, Red," Green spoke. "I'm going to—"

"THE FERRIS WHEEL!" The collection of fangirls screeched like banshees.

Red would've laughed at Green's expression as they abducted him and carried him to the amusement park if he wasn't carried along, too.

The packed crowd moved towards the Ferris wheel, and Red noticed they were passing by the Gym.

"Yes!" Red cheered as the bright building was almost within arms' reach. He struggled against the fangirls and tried to enter the Gym. The outside girls of the crowd seemed oblivious to his actions as they remained unmoving in their positions, not creating any room for Red to pass by. Red cried as the Gym drifted farther away. "No!"

The crowd made its way to the entrance of the Ferris wheel, standing in line behind a couple: a girl with long, brown locks and a white hat, holding the muscular arm of a Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome.

Green froze when his phone suddenly started to vibrate. The fangirls surrounding him gave him some space as he dug his phone out of his pocket and peered at the screen.

**Incoming Call...**

**Daisy Oak  
><strong>

**Answer/Decline  
><strong>

Green tapped the "Answer" button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He walked away from the Ferris wheel to the trees a small distance away, hoping for a silent area to speak.

"Greeeeeeeeeen!" The fangirl mob rushes after him, screaming his name, desperate for his attention.

Red is pushed around as the girls ran around him, chasing after their precious oak tree of the color green.

"Move it!" A girl roughly threw him out of her way. "Green!" she followed the stampede.

Red stumbled backwards and gasped when he tripped over an edge. He fell back through an open doorway and into the Ferris wheel car. His head slammed against the metal floor. Red hissed and clutched the back of his head. "Ow..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Have a great ride." The man operating the ride tiredly said. He closed and locked the door and walked away, not even checking to see if he was alright.

Red stood up and banged on the window repeatedly. "Wait! Can you let me out? I didn't want to—"

The man pressed the button on the control panel.

Red stumbled into one of the benches than lined the inside of the car as the Ferris wheel began to turn and the car began to rock. "Ow..." He rolled over and finally noticed the person on the bench opposite of him.

"Are you okay?" The small boy with a large straw hat asked again.

"I'm fine, thanks," Red said to the blond. "Sorry if you were waiting for someone...or something." Red rubbed the back of his neck. "I...got pushed in." Red tried to laugh it off.

"No, no," He said. "It's okay. I was...trying to get off, but you got, uh, pushed in, so..."

Red's eyes widened. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" The blonde's eyes widened. "No, it's—it's fine!"

That was when Red realized what a beautiful and unique yellow the boy's eyes are.

"So...are you...a local?" Red asked. "I'm visiting for the week."

"I'm visiting just for this week, too." The boy explained. "I go to PBSE."

"Me, too!" Red smiled at the connection. Then his eyebrows scrunched together. "You're a fourth year?" His face showed clear disbelief but no doubts.

"Y-yeah." The blonde blushed, staining his cheeks with red.

That was when Red realized how clear and smooth the boy's skin looked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at school before." Red proclaimed.

"I'm usually with my friends in the training forest," The boy explained. "Sometimes we camp out there without the staff knowing."

"Oh, I'm usually in the research facilities with my friends, because they're...researchers," Red said, "and they help me with my homework."

"I'm in dorm 149," The blonde said, "You?"

"I'm in dorm 150!" Red smiled. "We live right next to each other! That's so cool! How did we not see each other?"

The blonde giggled at Red's reaction and looked out the window with a smile.

That was when Red realized how cute the boy's dimples are.

The two continued their conversation throughout the Ferris wheel ride, and without noticing it, Red fell for the sweet blonde he trapped on a Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel began turning at a slower pace, soon stopping. The Ferris wheel's rotations became infrequent as people were unloaded.

"It's been fun," Red sighed and asked the boy, "Want to go to the Gym with my friend and me?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, I was planning on going to the Musical Theater, but maybe later?"

"Later," Red agreed.

The door was unlocked and they stepped out onto the platform. They accompanied each other back outside.

Red spotted Green making his way towards him in the distance, with a mob of girls thirty feet behind him. He suddenly remembered something extremely important and turned back to the petite, fourth year. "I'm Red." He stuck out his right hand to him.

The blonde shook it lightly with his small hand. "I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but you may call me Yellow."

"I'll see you later, Yellow!" Red dropped his hand and walked towards his best friend. He looked over the shoulder with a grin and waved back to the boy in the straw hat. Green's eyes were downcast when Red approached him, and his smile dropped, and when Green finally met his eyes, Red saw an intense worry in them. "What's wrong?"

"My grandfather..." Green started.

"Professor Oak?" Red asked.

Green shot him a look that said, '_Who else?'_. Green then shook his head and quietly spoke. "He got this unknown disease from his traveling and Pokemon research. The doctors don't know if there's a cure, and they say that if he doesn't..._die_ by at least eight months, then he may overcome it, but..."

Red put his arm around Green's shoulders and ruffled his spiky hair. "I know your grandfather. He's strong; he'll make it through."

Though Green never doubted his grandfather's ability to survive in the first place, but that doesn't mean he couldn't help but worry.

* * *

><p>All the way back at the Pokemon Boarding School of the Elites, Sapphire shifted the backpack on her shoulder and continued her walk back to her dorm. Her eyes but her ears focused on the persistent footsteps that followed her ever since classes ended for the day. Finally having enough of it, she turned around and yelled at the person behind her. "Stop following me!"<p>

Ruby placed his hands on his hips. "No! I'm trying to figure out how to apologize for being such a jerk when we met and that you were right about the whole not-being-able-to-handle-it thing!"

"Here's an apology!" Sapphire said, "Go. Away."

"Hey!" Ruby pouted and pointed at her. "I'm trying to become friends with you, alright?"

"You're _failing_!" Sapphire clenched her fists by her sides.

"Thank you. I totally haven't noticed." Ruby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Sapphire huffed and continued on her way back to her dorm.

"Wait up!" Ruby called out.

Sapphire quickened her pace.

Ruby groaned and walked a bit faster, his arms swinging harder by his side. "You have a hole in your shirt."

Sapphire's steps drastically slow down as she grabbed the edge of her shirt and looked down.

"On the back."

Her hands patted her back up and down, but they always seemed to miss the inch-long rip in the lower left.

"It's right..." Ruby nonchalantly stuck his finger into the rip and poked the skin of her waist. "...here."

"Aaaah!" Sapphire flinched and whipped around, exposing to Ruby her bright, pink face. "You_ pervert_!"

Passersby across the street gave the couple strange looks as they passed by and quickly scurried away.

Ruby's face flushed as he realized what he just did. "I'm not a pervert! I was just pointing out where it was!"

"Well you didn't have to—" Sapphire stopped abruptly and leaned in. She squinted her eyes at him and inspected his face. "Are you wearing makeup?"

Ruby quickly leaned away. "No?"

"You are!" Sapphire laughed. "You're such a girl!"

"_You're_ such a _guy_!" Ruby retorted, "and your flat chest isn't helping at all!"

"Oh, that was low." Sapphire narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her small chest in an ineffective effort to cover it.

"As long as it pisses you off, I'm fine with it."

"If you are trying to be my friend, you wouldn't insult me." Sapphire spoke coldly and walked away.

"Oh, crap..." Ruby said under his breath. "I'm sorry," Ruby apologized and walked after her. "I could...sew your shirt up as an apology?" He offered.

"You sew?" Sapphire bit the inside of her cheeks and tried not to laugh; her short-lived anger was forgotten. She looked back at him. "What kind of guy does that?"

Ruby placed a manicured hand on his chest. "_I_ do that!"

Sapphire grimaced. "Well, you're...you."

Ruby stomped his foot on the ground. "Hey!"

"Just kidding." Sapphire threw her head back and laughed. "Come on. Let's go to my dorm."

* * *

><p>"Your wardrobe disgusts me!" Ruby holds up a pair of faded, blue jeans with permanent grass stains, large holes in the knees and frayed edges and tosses it into a garbage bin. "Disgusting! Your clothes are all ruined!"<p>

"Just sew them!" Sapphire rescued her jeans from the garbage and clutched it to her chest before taking a second look at them and dumping them back in the garbage. "Well, not these; they're too tight."

Ruby shook his head. "Oh, no. Your clothes are too ugly to be repaired by me."

"My clothes are perfectly fine!"

"But they're so unfashionable! You can never get a date with those kinds of clothes!"

"I don't—" Sapphire's face burned a bright red, and she looked away. "Wh-why w-would you care if I get a d-d-date or not..." She stammered and wrung her hands, her voice getting quieter with every word.

Ruby judged her reaction. "You want to impress someone?"

"No!" Sapphire immediately denied.

Ruby sweat-dropped. _Yes, she does_. He sighed. "Let's go to my dorm. I'll make you some new outfits."

They exited the dorm, and Ruby pointed across the street. "My dorm's just behind the one across from here." They cross the street, go around some buildings and reach Ruby's dorm in less than a minute. They run up the stairs to Ruby's room, kicking their shoes off at the front door.

Ruby open the door to his room and froze. He dropped to his knees. "Oh, no." His eyes were trained on a small bookshelf with the bottom half filled with thread, glue and other materials and the upper completely empty.

" 'Oh, no' what?"

"I already used up the fabric I brought from home!" Ruby fell forward onto his hands and dropped his head.

"You...ran out of fabric...in one week." Sapphire deadpanned. _He either brought an insane amount of fabric and used it all, or he didn't bring enough. Either way... _"Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm having an emotional breakdown here!" Ruby cried. He banged his fist on the floor heavily. "Don't...mock...me..."

"Um..." Sapphire hesitantly reached out her hand and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. "It's okay. We can...reuse my clothes?"

"Oh, dear Arceus! No!" Ruby looked at her in horror. "Your clothes are—" He sat back on his knees, covered his eyes with his hands and shivered. "Ugh..."

"Okay, _fine_!" Sapphire said, looking extremely offended. "We'll _not_ use my clothes!"

Ruby stood up and opened the small, white wardrobe that comes in every dorm bedroom. Sapphire almost laughed at the hanger that held duplicates of Ruby's white hat. Ruby filed through shirts, pants and jackets, pulled some out and hung them on his arm.

"Here. I can just alter my own clothes to fit you."

"But those are guy's clothes!"

"You wear guy's clothes already!"

"No, I don—" Sapphire put a finger on her chin and looked up, taking a moment to think. "Never mind."

"Wonderful." Ruby held up a measuring tape. "Now, lift your arms and stand squarely."

"What? Why?" Sapphire wrapped her arms around herself.

"So I can take your measurements."

"No!" Sapphire backed up from Ruby, holding her arms in front of her in the form of an X. "I don't want you violating my person!"

"You want a date or not?"

Sapphire glared at the floor and muttered before submitting. "...you are a manipulative bastard."

"I know." Ruby nonchalantly replied as he approached her.

Ruby wraps the measuring tape around various spots of her body, and she tries not to blush. "I feel violated."

"That's nice." Ruby replied in an uncaring tone.

"I should sue you for sexual harassment."

"Go ahead." Ruby takes out a notebook and jots down her sizes. "You have a small waist," he notes and whips out his sewing machine and scissors and gets to work.

"Just do your thing!" Sapphire screeched and curled into a ball.

After an hour of work, Ruby held up a pair of black shorts and a blue dress. "I'm done!"

"That was fast." Sapphire couldn't help but note, laying on Ruby's neatly made bed, where she had mesmerized herself in Ruby's manga collection for the past hour, and Ruby couldn't help but brag.

"Well, I _am_ a professional."

* * *

><p>Pearl quietly peered into Silver's room from the doorway. He dramatically jumped into the room and struck a pose to the teen hunched over a desk. "Silver!"<p>

Silver paused in completing his homework to spare Pearl a glance. "Pearl, get out."

Pearl held up two booklets of stapled papers. "But...I wrote a script for our manzai."

Silver continued to write. "I thought I 'crushed your hopes and dreams' last week."

"Well," Pearl nervously scratched the side of his face with his finger. "You did...but I'm not giving up!"

"I didn't even _agree_ to perform manzai with you." Silver deadpanned, and Pearl continued to stare at him. "You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Pearl handed him an open booklet. "Ready?"

"No."

Pearl ignored him and starts anyway, "Speaking of Pokemooon!"

Silver looked at his line and repeated him unenthusiastically, "Speaking of Pokemon."

"Speaking of Pokemon, they all have special abilities!"

"Special abilities."

"There are lots of abilities, can you name me some?"

"I cannot name even one."

"Huh? You don't even know a single ability?"

"That is true. Because that is my dis-ability."

Pearl pretends to feel faint. "You know, you shouldn't have said that because abilities have huge influences on battles."

"Is that so." Silver didn't even bother to say the line in a question.

"My favorite ability is no doubt Pick Up, which is sooo cool."

"Oh, I know that one. A while ago, my throat keeps making funny 'hic' sounds, especially when I am full."

"That is a hiccup, stupid!" Pearl raised his hand to smack Silver.

"Hit me and you die."

Pearl quickly pulled his hand away from Silver in fear. "Silver," Pearl placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "It's part of the act."

"Do you think I care?"

"Hey! I'm your roommate!"

"I'm _your_ roommate, but you don't see me asking you for favors."

"You should, because I think you have communication problems!"

"You _think_ I do, but I don't." Silver span his chair around to face his desk again. He placed the script aside and resumed finishing his homework.

"_Oh_, no." Pearl snatched the manzai script and placed it on top of his homework.

Silver grabbed the corner of the booklet and threw it behind him.

Pearl grumbled and picked up the booklet, which had landed on Silver's bed, and grabbed Silver by the arm, leading him across the short hall, down the stairs and into the dark living room. "Rehearsal. Now. Living room. No distractions." He grabbed the side of the blue curtain that covered the sliding, glass doors that lead to the backyard and threw it aside. "Let there be _light_!" He paused and slid open the glass door, too, unblocking the screen door behind it. "And fresh air."

"If I take the rehearsal seriously, can I go back to finishing my homework?" Silver asked.

"Woohoo!" Pearl cheers, and Silver takes that as a 'yes'. "Speaking of Pokemooon!"

Silver took a large breath and spoke in a loud, excited voice, "Speaking of Pokemon!"

Pearl flinched. "Okay. No more. You—just no."

Silver collapsed in embarrassment and crawled onto the couch. "My pride...is diminished."

"Hahaha! Lax, did you see that?"

Pearl perked up. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Silver was too busy sulking to pay attention.

"Was someone laughing us?" Pearl slid open the screen door to the small backyard and immediately spotted the verdict.

Across from Pearl stood a boy he recognized as his quiet, chubby classmate who sat behind him in his first period class. Diamond had his arms crossed over the fence, and his Munchlax sat on the flat top of the white fence.

"Um...hi." Diamond waved.

"Munchlax." Diamond's Munchlax greeted and waved a short arm.

"Uh...hi." Pearl waved back awkwardly. "Did you really think we were funny?"

"Yeah!" Diamond laughed again before dropping his smile. "Sorry for, uh, eavesdropping," Diamond apologized. "I should probably just...go now." He slid his arms off the fence and hesitantly walked back to his dorm building.

"Hey, Diamond!" Pearl walked the short distance to the fence and crossed his arms over it.

Diamond stopped in his tracks and looked back at Pearl.

"Do you like manzai?"

* * *

><p>After a long day of being stuck with crazy, obsessed fangirls, Red stared at the blank ceiling above him with his arms behind his head. He rolled around in the hotel bed, laying in different positions and trying get comfortable. Though his body was relaxed and calm, his mind was the opposite.<p>

"Psst, Green." Red finally decided to wake Green from his slumber. "Wake up."

Green groaned and rolled over in his bed. "What?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Now? Can't it wait until the morning?"

"But it's important!"

"Will someone die if you don't share this information _right now_?"

"Well...no, but—"

"It can wait."

"But—"

"_No_."

"Greeeeeen."

A muffled groan in a pillow. "Fine. What is it?"

"I...I think I'm gay."

Green rolled onto his back and rubbed the corners of his eyes. "Why do you think you're gay?"

"So you know at the Ferris wheel...I was stuck alone with Yellow and and and I don't know! He was really, really..." Red drifted off, unable to answer.

"...Okay," Green answered after a silence.

"That's it?" Red sounded slightly shocked and angry at the same time. His heart felt like it was trying to escape from his ribs. "I just spewed out my heart and soul, and all you can say is 'okay?'"

"Red," Green spoke tiredly, "I have no problems with you being gay. I'm not going to judge you because of who you like, and it's not going to change who you were or my views of you before. In fact, I'm glad that you trust me enough to confess that to me.

"Now go to sleep; it's really late, I'm tired, I was dragged around all day by people that I do not want to be associated with howsoever, and I'm probably not going to listen to whatever word you're going to say next."

There was a slight silence, until sniffling sounds started to come from Red's bed. "Green?"

Green make a drowsy sound of halfhearted acknowledgement. "Mmm."

Red smiled. "Thank you."

"Mmm."

Red closed his eyes. "I'm glad you took this fine."

"Mmm."

"You ever notice how we always have these personal conversations at nighttime when we're really tired?"

"Red, I_ swear_ to Arceus if you don't _shut up right now.._."

"Okay, okay."

And so, Red slept, his mind finally relaxed and calm, and a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...I feel like the quality of my writing is poor and too simple in this chapter, some conversations were kind of stiff and awkward, and I left a lot of blank spots. Not really satisfied with it, but...I need to move on, get the story going. If there's this huge grammatical error or something that bothers you, tell me, 'cause I reread this chapter trillions of times, and I seriously can't stand to read it anymore and check for any errors.<br>**

****To Glaciezxstar: (Your response is at the bottom of the chapter instead of the top. Don't you feel special?) Thanks for the constructive criticism! I'll try not to shove so many scenes into one chapter! In fact, I wouldn't have posted this chapter until _forever_ if you didn't tell me how overwhelming the many scenes are, so thank you.  
>I'm also definitely working on the OOCness...*sobs* I just can't seem to get them right...(Especially Red. Now that I think about it, he seems like a preppy girl in this chapter. *sobs more at my failure*)<br>****

****I love _love LOVE_ reviews with constructive criticism.  
><strong>**

**Not sure when the next chapter is coming up, but I know I will _definitely_ finish this story...even if it takes a century.  
><strong>


End file.
